Un Xenomorfo Ultra Humano En Goblin Slayer
by El Orod Rey Xenixfronz
Summary: Después de ser creado para combatir a las mas horribles criaturas jamas vistas Los Xenomorfos, nuestro querido amigo al terminar su labor termina viajando a un mundo donde encuentra una causa para continuar la labor para la cual fue creado. "Salvar a la humanidad de los monstruos" solo que esta vez son diferentes. muy diferentes a lo que el a visto antes qui los llama "Goblins"


**Un Xenomorfo Ultra Humano En Goblin Slayer**

Hola a todos los lectores. Quiero dejar claro algunas cosas.

Este es mi primer fanfictions. por lo tanto no esperen mucho de mi.

El personaje que usamos como principal sé el Xenomorfo Ultra Humano. es un personaje que sale en un comíc no (cuando me acuerde en cual lo dire) canomico de Aliens.

No soy el dueño de Aliens ni de Goblin Slayer

Tan bien quiero aclarar que habrá partes sexo e Hiper violencia, así como lenguaje explicito y ofensivo

sin mas que decir

**Planta: Olga**

**Ubicación: Espacio profundo**

En un laboratorio secreto. Oculto bajo la tierra en este remoto mundo agrícola. Un grupo de científicos locos. Estaba listo para completar un plan para viajar al planeta natal de los Xenomorfos y capturar a las necesidades de los extraterrestres en el mejor de los casos, de no ser así.

Para este plan, osado, ve también una táctica igualmente osada. para esto se enviarían un equipo militar de élite. no son personas normales, de hecho son mitad Humanos y Xenomorfo.

Tras casi dos décadas desde que comenzó la infestación alienígenas. Y Cayeron Mundos Uno Tras Otro. El gobierno busco una solución con desesperación . En una reunión un grupo de científicos locos propuso una idea radical. **_"¿Porque no usar un Xenomorfos contra Xenomorfos?" _**Ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Se crearon híbridos Humano-Aliens para luchar. del xenomorfo enredaron su sangra. La fuerza y los demás habilidades físicas, mientras que los humanos en su mente y la humanidad, enseñan en su adiestramiento en el combate pero a su vez se intenta criar como una persona normal.

Los entrenamientos eran feroces. Se rompió huesos y las horas se empatan a un nuevo paso. Esto gracias a su rápida regeneración. Se describe en todas las tácticas de combate, uso y fabricación de armas y municiones así como explosivos.

Pero a su vez recibían las clases de Lenguaje, Historia y Humanidades en general.

Esto es sinónimo de éxito con la sociedad. Claro si sobrevive a este.

Después de montar en una nave en el cual tengas los materiales y herramientas necesarias para montar una base en tu destino.

Pero las cosas no son color de rosas. Apenas llegaron a la planeta de los Xenomorfos, hubieron varios problemas. Mientras intentaba montar la base en repetidas ocasiones, eran atacados por horrores masivas de enemigos.

De los mil xenomorfos Ultra Humanos que fueron enviados murieron casi la mitad en una semana. Pero esto era una perdidas aceptable. nuestro amigo solo posa un numero como nombre y la era 777

777 se sentó enfadado y a su vez decepcionado de los resultados. Apesar a que mataron a mas de 3.5 millones de enemigos, El perdió grandes anigos y estos son de la manera más horribles posibles. Fueron comidos vivos por xenomorfos.

Despues de esta tragedia. 777 ideo un plan el cual le informo a sus superiores.

Un ataque suisidad. Era muy simple el plan, una pfenciba total con todo lo disponible todo esto para infiltar un equipo dentro del nido y detonar una bomba H (bomba de Hidrogeno) los 100 megatones lo arasarian todp a su paso. Evidentemente esto los incluye a ellos.

Después de infiltración y pelear con la emperatriz.

Durante la pelea el empujo y los compañeros para salvarlo. Ya has usado la bomba a cuesta.

La emperatriz Aliens golpeo a 777 con su cola with a force tremenda. No se puede comparar con la Reina de los Extranjeros. Salemos volando en contra de una pared, pero antes de tenerlos por otros compañeros y juntos atrabesaron la pared.

Detrás de la pared lo que hay en un rio y los cuatro fueron rápidamente arrastrados por los rapidos de este.

Llegaron a la orilla de la ría muy lejos de la batalla. Los cuatro estaban inconscientes como un temblor seguido de un ruido muy fuerte. 777 miro al horizonte con la luz fuerte.

Era un hecho la bomba fue detonada. Todos los demas aparte de ellos ya estaban muertos. Esto se entristeció bastante, ya que entre ellos hay varios grandes amigos.

777 mirando al hongo nuclear mientras que soltaba algunas lagrimas "adiós amigos. Los veré en la otra vida"

Después de eso se presentaron los otros tres. El primero era un hombre de piel morena. Apenas mas bajo que el. ya que la altura era unos imponentes 2.55 metros y el moreno era de 2.40 metros. Su armadura de combate fue muy dañada por el ácido de los xenomorfos y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. su nombre era 540

Después siguió la única mujer presente su nombre era 90. tenia la misma altura que 777 y su cabello era un rubio plateado, su cuerpo a pesar de tener una compleción algo robustas, tenia muy buenos pechos y trasero y era algo sexy. Aparte de eso, la cola y las seis protuberancias en su espalda. Que son iguales a los xenomorfos. La dan un toque mas exotico de lo avitual, esto sin mencionar sus ojos verde intenso.

Por ultimo que estaba 1000 el cual era el mas joven de todos los Xenomorfos Ultra Humanos. por lo que era bastante bajo 1.80 metros. Tenia los ojos verdes y la era del pelo rojizo y de contextura fuerte.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la nave. para irse Tras caminar durante un día. Llegaron de noche a la nave.

Revisar que no hubiera sido un intruso o huevos se xenomorfos, y que no querían llevarse sorpresas mientras dormían.

Al día siguientes después de recordar todo. Intentamos encender la nave pero surgio algo inesperado.

Holograma de la nave el panel de control "hola soy Crisol la inteligencia artificial asignada es la nave. Tengo que informar que no pueden regresar Olga.

777 golpeando el tablero fuertemente, tanto que se deforma un poco "!Explícate, ¿que quieres decir que no podemos volver a Olga?"

Crisol le responde con un frialdad de máquina "Me temo que asi es. Me dieron insturcciones por parte del ministerio de defensa que no puedo dejarlos volver. Por lp que me dieron dos opciones para ustedes"

Todos los intrigados por cuales serian esta opciones.

Crisol les explica "La primera opción es detonar el reactor de la nave y matarlos a ustedes y la otra es viajar en el espacio durante 50 años en un destino aleatorio" la imagen cambio a las dos alternativas

777 Volumen para mirar al grupo por uno segundos, ya que para ellos él fue involuntaria mente sus superior. Por lo que fijo su mirada en la pantalla. por su cabes pasaban tantas cosas como ¿se mimó sobre incorporarlos a la sociedad? ¿O esto fue obra de alguien mas? esa era información que no sabría seguramente nunca.

777 disidido dio su respuesta "esta bien. Escojamos estar a la deriva 50 años en el espacio"

Crisol iniciando el mensaje "por favor entrar en la sala criogenica. Que el viaje será largo y como será posible la posibilidad de morir durante el viaje, el mar de inaicion o de otra causa". .

La nave despego dejando aquel mundo para adentrase en lo desconocido

ya que los cuatro tripulantes no saben que les espera.

**Planeta: Desconocido**

**Ubicasion: Espacio Profundo, Fuera del Limite Explorado**

Las ciudades con un ambiente mediano son arrasadas por un tal " **Señor Demonio** " mientras que los pueblos aledaños son atacados por unas repugnantes criaturas a los que los lugareños llaman " **Goblins** " las cuales son eliminadas gracias a unos mercenarios con armaduras extrañas. Claro evidentemente si se les paga. sino no les importa


End file.
